


Little Feet

by mangosmoothie_4ever



Series: Expansion Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Clothes Shopping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jackson is wealthy, Pregnancy, Shopping, baby shopping, wealthier than the lovechild of bill gates and oprah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosmoothie_4ever/pseuds/mangosmoothie_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia goes off to buy maternity clothing, leaving Mr. Martin and Jackson to go buy little onesies and booties and generally feel awkward about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Feet

I. 

 

Lydia's lower back twinges uncomfortably as she walked through the boutique. It was called Miriam's Maternity, and it was the only place within a fifty mile radius that stocked maternity clothes that were actually fashionable. Cora, Malia, and even Erica and Allison all tended towards sweatshirts and their respective male counterparts' flannel button-downs and the like, while Stiles and Danny just wore baggy clothes and pretended to be normal until they had to pretend to be fat and then take leave of society until their magical births- eugh, she was going to let that train of thought derail right now. 

 

Anyways, Lydia was unimpressed with the chosen maternity gear of her friends. She was supposed to be looking ultra feminine and glowy and gorgeous with a rounded stomach, not splotchy and dumpy and swathed in plaid and waffle-knits. 

 

> Choosing a couple of cocktail dresses and some shirts, Lydia paid and left the store, returning to the center of the Beacon Hills Mall to wait for Jackson and her father to be finished. 


End file.
